


Flicker

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2018 [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 09:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16216490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Sometimes scenes don't go as planned and that's why safewords exist, for the bottom and the top.





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober 2018, Day 9, Prompt: bondage
> 
> I may have wandered a little off course with this prompt, but I stand by the final result.

Everything was fine until it wasn’t.

One minute they were building towards sex (probably great sex) Alex was bound via the cuffs to the headboard while Maggie moved towards her to put the blindfold on and then the next minute Lucy was shaking and off the bed, pulling away as fast as she could, unable to stop the overlay of images occurring in her mind, blurring the room, tainting the present, and strangling her voice.

“Luce?” Maggie asked softly, carefully, not moving from where she knelt next to Alex, though her hands thankfully put down the blindfold.

“Red,” Lucy choked out past the mental stranglehold on her throat, wrapping her arms around herself as her back met the wall and she pressed against it, grateful for the support.

Maggie was momentarily torn between her lovers, but common sense prevailed and she took a moment to get the cuffs off Alex first, checking to make sure she was okay to manage on her own before she focused her entire attention on Lucy, letting Alex sit up and take stock of the situation herself while she focused her entire attention on the girlfriend who needed her more in the moment.

Maggie didn’t come any closer than the edge of the bed. That gave her enough nearness to do an eyes on check that Lucy was physically okay. She was sure that what was going on right now had nothing to do with the physical, but she wasn’t about to skip a step and miss something vital, so she took the quick moment to check Lucy from head to toe, eliminating the possibility that she was injured. But she didn’t get any closer than was necessary. 

They’d had enough talks about what to do in case of a situation like this, some of them born out of hard experience, and she knew Lucy’s biggest need right now was space, so she was giving her as much as was safe. Behind her she heard the movement and rustling that told her Alex was off the bed and pulling on clothes.

“Lucy?” Maggie said gently, staying by the bed. “Where are you?”

Lucy swallowed hard, overriding the lump in her throat. “Home.”

Alex came to stand beside Maggie, holding some of Lucy’s nightclothes in her hand, having grabbed them while she was getting dressed.

“Do you want clothes?” Maggie was pretty sure she knew the answer to that, but it was always better to ask.

Lucy nodded and Alex stepped forward, just close enough to pass the clothes off then she backed off to where Maggie was still standing. Lucy dressed quickly and then returned to standing with her back pressed against the wall. With a squeeze on Maggie’s arm, Alex signaled that she would stay with Lucy while Maggie got dressed and Maggie nodded at her, still watching Lucy as she moved to get her own clothes.

For some reason, they had figured out that for Lucy, part of being grounded and present meant clothes. There was something about the normalcy of all three of them in civilian clothes that helped bring her to a more steady mental state. The feeling of the wall against her back acted as another grounding point, and she would stand there for as long as she needed before she was ready to move.

It didn’t take her long tonight. Maggie and Alex had just sat down on the bed, prepared to wait however long was necessary when Lucy straightened and came away from the wall. “I need tea,” she said. She was walking steadily on her way to the kitchen, though she was still shaking a little bit. 

Both her girlfriends came with her to the kitchen, not precisely hovering, but certainly not letting her be totally alone. They found chairs at the kitchen table and sat. Lucy would come to them when she was ready. Her biggest hurdle was in getting over her initial “I can take care of this myself” response before she could let them help. She had been on her own for so long that she tended to assume that she needed to deal with her own problems herself and it made it hard for her to reach out in times of need. 

It was a problem all three of them had at times, for their own various reasons, and they were working on that, and part of it was in being there for each other, but not forcing their help on the one who needed it. So Alex and Maggie found chairs and waited while Lucy brewed tea and breathed and reached the point where she could reach out again.

She eventually joined them at the table, with mugs of tea for all of them. She’d brewed the calming kind, with it’s unique blend of lavender, chamomile, mint, and a few other things.

They sat for a while in silence, drinking tea and keeping an eye on each other. Lucy looked like she was building up to saying something, but Alex was the one who broke the quiet.

“If you apologize for safewording when you needed to, I will tell Kara that you make the best gyoza I’ve ever had and that she should get you to make some for her and then you will be hounded by a hungry superhero until you end up spending at least half a day making gyoza and  trying to fill the dark abyss that is her stomach.”

The threat startled a laugh out of Lucy. “I would never think of doing such a thing,” she lied. “Making gyoza is enough work without trying to feed the ravenous maw that is your sister.”

Alex cocked an eyebrow at her for the lie, but the tension had been broken at least, and Maggie was smiling at both of them.

“You want to talk about?” Maggie asked.

“In the morning,” Lucy shook her head. “When it’s light out and I feel more myself.”

“You want to eat ice cream and curl up on the couch and watch a movie while we avoid talking about our feelings?” Alex suggested.

“Until the morning,” Lucy said firmly. “We’re avoiding talking about our feelings only until the morning.” She gave Alex a look that said “or else” and only when she saw the grins on both her girlfriends’ faces did she realize she’d been conned into essentially guaranteeing that they’d be talking in the morning whether she wanted to or not. “Damn you, Danvers.” She mock shook her finger in Alex’s face, but Alex easily caught her hand and pressed a kiss to it.

“Yes, Ma’am,” she said teasingly.

Lucy’s breath caught in her throat for a moment and both Maggie and Alex paused in getting up from their chairs, looking at her expectantly.

“Does it ever bother you?” She asked, then clarified. “Does it ever make you think of me as less of a dominant?”

“What? That you’re human?” Maggie asked. “I mean, in comparison to a couple of my exes…” she trailed off meaningfully and laughed when both her girlfriends stuck their tongues out at her before getting serious. “No, Lucy, it never bothers me. I don’t see it as weak or anything like that. You have needs too.”

Alex nodded her head in agreement. “What she said.”

There was a pause while they waited to see if Lucy wanted to continue, but she shook her head at them and got up. “In the morning,” she said again and they nodded their agreement before they went over to cuddle together on the couch, Lucy in the middle, and a movie playing while they joined together to drive away the darkness and wait for the light of morning.


End file.
